


Rupert in the Dump

by charbes



Category: The Prince of Pennsylvania (1988)
Genre: also i just put some random title, hfjfjdjg i know its really short, im probably missing important tags but whatever, its also not like the Best but thats ok!, its just rupert in the dump, she just collects things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charbes/pseuds/charbes
Summary: its literally just her walkin around the dump and shit. just vibing.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Rupert in the Dump

Rupert trudged around the dump, looking for anything neat she could take home and fix up or just leave on her shelf. Sure, her old man might pitch a fit, but did it really matter? It wasn't his shit. 

She liked the dump. 

Anyone else would have thought she was crazy for collecting stuff, but she wasn't really. Dump stuff was one of a kind. And free. And sometimes she found dimes and quarters (and even whole dollar bills).

And she was good with tools, so she could get some things to work again, or just touch up little things.

One time she'd found a broken porcelain doll and freaked Roger out with it. She didn't really mean to, she'd just forgotten to take it to the garage, but hearing him scream had been great.

Another time she'd found a box of playing cards, only to realize later they were all aces. She didn't really know who would do that or why, but it had made her laugh.

Maybe she'd get another lucky find like that this time. 

She picked up a glass bottle and blew into it. Into her pocket it went.

She'd already found some good knick-knacks this time around; an Altoids tin (good for holding even smaller knick-knacks), a necklace (maybe she could sell it to someone?), one of those rubber band balls (just 'cause), and so on.

The dump was also good for riding on her bike. No one really cared what you did out here. She wasn't crazy about riding around the dump, but she wasn't super careful, either.

When she started to get weighed down by her collection, she decided to call it quits for the day and go home.


End file.
